1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dust collection devices and more particularly pertains to a new dust collection device for collecting dust and debris generated by the use of a reciprocal saw.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dust collection devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features that surrounds a plate and attachment attached to reciprocal saw to collect dust and debris from directly around the attachment and plate. Additionally, the system should include a collar that extends around a portion of the reciprocal saw to inhibit the dust and debris exiting a housing of the system adjacent to the reciprocal saw.